


Remebering and Dreaming of Marriage

by zombiewriter8



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Angst, Jealousy, M/M, Making Out, One-Sided Attraction, Stangst, Teen!Stans, adult!stans, for a few chapters, ford's basically in love with stan his whole life, kid!stans, mmaybe, nothing more...., old!stans, stan has mixed feelings tho, stanford's pov mostly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-18 15:02:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7319971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiewriter8/pseuds/zombiewriter8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All his life, he remembered those special moments in his life. Both good and bad. He remembered the many thoughts of marriage he had towards his brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> This is up in my tumblr as well. @zombieartist8.  
> I will update it but I'm on another fic at the moment so it might take a while. I liked the idea of ford loving stan his life but stan.. not so much sometimes...

He remembered when he first thought about marrying his brother. 

They were by the shore of Glass Shard Beach, it was a beautiful sunset. Stanley was always the one to look in awe at the horizon, but he was always the one to look at Stanley’s smile in awe. It was no secret that Stanley was always so happy, heck anyone who knew Stanley in general knew he always smiled. But it was when his younger brother smiled in awe that was rare. It always made his tummy flutter. He always felt funny around his twin, funny in a good way. It was weird but he _was_ known for his weirdness. 

However, no matter how funny he might feel around his brother, he knew that if they were separated he would feel sad and scared. There was one time when their mother took Stanley to the store one time and left him alone at home with their father, it was awful. He spent the entire time looking at the window hoping his twin would come back home. Then he started to get horrible thoughts that Stanley would be hurt by someone or get lost. No matter what scenario seemed to be the worse than the other, the worst in his opinion was that Stanley had found a new best friend, someone who was more special than Ford. Then Stanley wouldn't need him anymore. He'll be all alone, forever. He didn’t know why tears had suddenly appeared on cheeks. Boy was he glad when Stanley burst through the door exclaiming that he brought candy and toffee peanuts. 

Now they found an old ship and named it the ‘Stan ‘o War’, Ford loved the idea of building their own ship, however Stanley made it even better by saying that they will sail away from this dumb town of bullies and go on awesome adventures and go find treasure. The best part? They were going to be together forever.  
To Ford it was a dream come true, only him and Stanley forever together. Then the thought came..

‘Might as well get married’ he thought. This thought made him blush and his heart race. The more he had thought about it, the more it seemed logical, Why couldn’t they get married? They love each so much and they were going to be together forever. Sure, being two boys made it weird but they love each other and mother had told them that when two people love each then they get married. 

He soon laid in his bed, thinking about Stanley as his wife, what would Stanley make for him for dinner, how he would he looked in an apron and what would their children look like. The more of thoughts occurred the more faster his heart beated. He thought Stanley too would get these thoughts of marrying him, so he was about to tell Stanley that they were going to get married when they grew up. 

That was until a dumb girl by the name Marilyn Woods told Stanley that she was gonna marry him when they grew up. Stanford’s first reaction was to glare at her and hold Stanley’s hand tighter, he was about shout at her, that if anyone should marry Stanley it was him. However Stanley beat him to the punch and told her that marriage was dumb and that he never will get married with anyone. This broke Stanford’s heart, he didn’t know why but he felt like hitting his twin in the head and running away. 

However Stanley showed Marilyn their hands being held together, and then said that a dumb girl will get in the way of the awesome adventures that he and Ford will go on. Stanford blushed and nodded, watching Marilyn a hissy fit, telling Stanley that she’ll find a better husband than Stanley could ever be. Stanley just laughed and held him tighter saying that he doesn’t need a dumb wife that Ford was enough for life. This made him blush completely and look away with a smile.

Sure he won’t be marrying Stanley any time now, but maybe he could convince him later on, and if he couldn’t then just being there with him was good enough.


	2. changes and even more thoughts

He remember the many times his heart broke in their teenage years

Of course, like most children he must grow up and break those happy childhood dreams. For most children it was they could never be the president or a princess from a land of unicorns and fairies or a superhero like in the comics. For him was that he could never marry his younger brother. 

Of course at one point he learned that it was wrong to have such feelings for his brother but to him it never felt wrong. He knew it was wrong but his heart denied that he wasn’t doing anything wrong for loving the person he loved all his life.Of course, Stanford was more of logical person than a person of the heart. 

He was determined to stop his feelings and find someone new, anyone, didn’t matter who, so long they weren’t named-

“Hey nerd!”, shouted a warm voice, then a beefy arm was thrown around him. He was pushed into a soft, but muscular body and rubbed on the face by another one. He turned to see the bright smile of his brother, something he regrets because now his heart is beating at the speed of light, his hands sweating, and his face heating up. Yes this was the feeling of being so near to the person you love. Any other person would long for such a feeling as this, but he just wanted it to stop. 

“Hey.. Sixer, you okay?” Stanley asked worriedly. Stanford faced his brother, he looked different than what he looked like when they were 14 and 15. Stanford thought Stanley looked like even more of a nerd than he himself was and that he was beyond adorable. He had to resist himself from hugging him tightly and kissing his cheek every time he saw his twin with a bow tie and his nerdy glasses that resembled his own. But no, now Stan now looked different. 

He was still chubby and still had pimples in his face, but now he was more beefier and more handsome. His hair was slicked back and he now wore a white T-shirt with the sleeves rolled. He wore denim blue jeans and red converses. He got rid of his glasses, claiming that he didn’t need them anymore (which he seriously doubted that Stanley didn’t need them). Along with the new change, Stanley now had enough confidence for the both of them. He was smooth and smirked a deadly smirk that would make anything with a pulse be drawn to him. 

Stanford both loved and hated this new Stan. He loved that this new Stan, no matter how ‘improved’ he might be, he never forgot Stanford, always jumped at the chance to spend some time with him and always defended him. However he hated this new Stan because…

“Hey Sixer, mind if I borrow some moola from ya’? I wanna take Carla out to the movies, ya’ know the movie theater where we met?” Stanley said in a whiney, begging voice. Stanford frowned. THAT’S the main reason why he hated the new Stan, this Stan was made by his girlfriend, Carla Mccorkle.

He met Carla, only once, he introduced himself properly as his heart was breaking. When Carla saw his hands, she managed a tight smile while Stanley being a shy guy was happy to see his new girlfriend accepting his brother for who he was, however Ford knew that look Carla gave him. 

Utter disgust. She might have not said anything to not offend Stanley, the guy did save her from a burglar. He avoid Carla like the plague ever since then. And not just because that, mostly because his gut twisted and turned every time he saw her. He felt like a fire was burning him inside out. He knew what this feeling was ever since he felt it. Jealously. Jealous that she could change Stanley to whatever she wanted. Jealous that she could mark him all over whenever she wanted to, and he could only dream of it. Jealous that she was the most loved person in Stanley’s life. 

He tried to reason with this new development in his life, saying that this was some sign that he needed to let whatever the heck he felt for Stanley go down the drain. That he should just love his brother like a brother. He tried, god he tried but he felt nothing but heartbreak. 

And it wasn’t just Carla’s fault, Stan was at fault too. He promised to always stay with him, and not let a dumb girl get in their way. He knew it was childish to keep holding on that childish promise from their childhood but he didn’t care. He wanted Stan, he just wanted him and Stan to be together forever on a small ship doing whatever the heck Stan wanted. 

“Hey, you okay? Hey listen, if you don’t wanna let me borrow money, I can always ask ma..” Stan started to say as he scratched the back of his head. 

“No, it’s fine you knucklehead. Just make sure to pay me in interest, will you?” Ford said in a jokey manner while fetching his wallet. Despite every cell in his body screaming in complete agony. He managed to compose himself for Stanley’s sake, who now had bright eyes and big smile. It was both a deep heart thump and a stab in heart to see him. 

“Sure poindexter, but are you sure, you’re okay? You’ve been more spacey lately.” Stan said. Stanford had sighed a sigh of utter bliss, he was lucky enough to have the one person that he loved worry about him. He smiled a small happy smile. 

“Yea, now go to your rendezvous with her.” Stanford said in happy tone. His gut gave a single tight squeeze and tears threaten to come out.

“Thanks bro!! Ya’ the best!” Stanley said as he hugged Stanford even tighter and took the money. “Still don’t know what heck ren-something means!” He yelled as he ran to his car. Stanford had a tight smile and was tempted to correct Stanley but he couldn’t. He couldn’t said the word ‘date’, ‘date’ was a too painful word. 

He hugged his books and walked home. He reluctantly thought about how would their date be like. He thought about them cuddling in the dark, them holding hands in the popcorn, sharing a soda. Doing all the cute couple things that he often dreamt that he and Stanley would do. He turned to the right, to see a couple, they seem like they just got married. 

Stanford chuckled darkly, he remembered when he was a dumb kid, wanting to get married to his own brother. He let himself think once more about married life with Stanley as his bride, they would go on multiple dates, holding hands, cuddle on the couch. Stanley would never hesitate to grab his hand, in fact Stanley would love his hands because they are one-of-a-kind and they only belong to him. Stanley would kiss him on the cheeks and then kiss him straight on the mouth, leaving his lips bruised but well-loved for a lifetime. They would share the warmth of each other in the couch covered by a fuzzy blanket, watching a corny horror film that Stanley would laugh at the fakeness of it all. Stanley would no doubt kiss him on the forehead and rub his cheek in his own face. 

He looked out at Glass Shard Beach, without a doubt Stanley would love their wedding in the beach shore. It would be white and blue. Stanley would fiddle with the bow tie as he walked down the aisle and hold white roses and blue flowers. Stanley would smile a nervous and proud smile. Stanford would smile a happy smile, this was all he wanted after all, just them. 

The priest would ask Stanley if he was willing to stay with Ford in sickness and health, for rich and poor till death do them part. Stanley would shout out “Hell Yes!”, and look apologetic to the offended priest and just say “Uhh… Yea, yea I do..” The annoyed priest if was willing to stay with Stanley in sickness and health, in rich and poor till death do them part. Stanley would look happy and nervous, just waiting for Ford to say the two words that would tie the two of them together forever. 

“I do..” Stanford whispered, breaking away from his sad fantasy. He realized that his cheeks were wet, he sighed and cleared them away before he stepped into his home. He didn’t understand why on earth he cried from a silly dream that could never become true.


	3. fake dreams, amazing reality

He remembered feeling joy, happy that he had someone who loved him 

Stanford had just gotten home from school, with small traces of tears in his eyes. He avoid pops just in case he still looked like he cried. He laid his head on his desk as he started to draw doodles of his brother. Then the door slammed open. 

He thought that his pops saw him cry and now was about to lecture him about being a Pines man. But to his surprise, he saw Stan huffing. He looked really pissed off. Stan moved towards him in an angry rush, he thought that he did something, that Stan was mad at him.

Instead Stan slammed the borrowed on the desk, the money that he let Stanley for his rendezvous with Carla again. Stan looked at him with sad eyes and then turned away. Stan went to his bed and covered himself up with his blanket. Stanford stared at his brother in shock and confusion. 

“Uh.. Did something happen Stan?” He asked quietly. Stan snuggle into his blanket even more and nodded. Good, he was communicating.  
“Do you want to talk about it?” He asked his brother. Stan unraveled and sat across Ford. His eyes soften when he saw Stan’s expression, a sad puppy look on his face. Ford wanted to hug his brother and never let him go and make sure he never sees that face, but now he has to do what is logical first, comfort his brother. 

“We broke up..” He said in a sad tone. Stanford stood there shocked, but a bit relieved to his guilt. 

“W-wait what?” He said, he couldn’t believe that they finally broke up. He thought they would unfortunately be one of those ‘forever couples’. 

“Me and Carla broke up, Sixer…” he said while looking away. 

“But… How… You and her had something going on..” Ford said uneasily. ‘And I’m glad it’s finished.’ He mentally added, before he felt a slight guilt.

“Well… You’re my bro and am gonna tell ya sooner or later..” Stanley said as he scratched the back of his nervously. Ford nodded, still glad that his brother, despite just having the biggest break-up of his life, was doing fine, and still trusted Ford enough to tell him about this.

“Well, it started with me going to Carla’s house for our date. Our date was suppose to be at 6 but I came super early. I even got her a big flower bouquet and all that cheesy crap. But when I got there,...... Carla was making out with Thistle Downe.” He said in heart broken tone. 

“Thistle Downe? The hippie dropout?” He asked in a surprised tone. He seemed confused on the outside, but mad as hell on the inside. That little-- She left his brother, his perfect brother, the one that he always wanted in his life, for a fucking hippie dropout who smelled of weed and disgusting garbage! He was surprised that girl didn’t dump his brother for a rich guy who could buy her a lot of things for sex. 

He should be happy, no relived that she was finally out of Stanley’s life, that she finally gave up control of his brother. But seeing Stan like this right now, made him want to punch himself for thinking that he has the right to be happy while Stanley is clearly miserable. 

“Yea… That guy..” Stanley said as he looked at the ground with sadness. Ford wanted to do anything within his power to change the expression on Stanley’s face.  
“Anyway, I confronted them and well let’s just say that Thistle now has a really dark eye.” Stanley said with a small smile. He gave a tiny one back as he nodded. He knew his brother would do something like that.  
“Well one thing led to the other and soon… Carla returned all the flowers I gave her…” Stanley said in a sad tone. Ford grabbed Stanley’s shoulder and hugged him. Stanley seemed shock but soon returned the hug back. 

Ford was happy that Stanley was being comforted by him. He loved the way he his was so close to Stan’s. He felt like their heart sythinsced at the same time. He smiled, he wanted to do this for the rest for his life. He wanted to comfort Stan everytime there was something wrong with his life. He wanted to the only person that Stan looked for comfort, he wanted to be the only person that matter to Stanley. 

“Hey, Ford… Thanks.” Stanley said as he finished the hug and faced him face-to-face. Ford was sure he was blushing, but nodded with a smile. Stanley then just stared at him as if he discovered something new. Ford, not being used to Stan staring at him, blushed even more and fiddled with his hands. 

“Uh..Stan...Um something wrong?” Ford nervously asked him. 

“Huh? O-Oh, I uh… I just..um.. saw a fly or something…” Stan said in the tone of a little kid being caught taking a cookie from the cookie jar. He could have sworn he saw Stanley blush a bit. No, it was his imagination.  
“Oh, I gonna go, I have something else to do..” Stanley said as left suddenly. Ford was confused, but a little scared. 

What if Stanley somehow discovered that he had feelings for him just by staring at him. Ford would be scared out of his wits if anything like that happened. He sat down his twin’s bed. Then soon fell into temptation and laid down there. He snuggled his twin’s pillow and gave a relieved sigh as he hugged the pillow. 

He slowly began to drift to sleep. Soon his mind fell into darkness. 

 

‘Thump’ was the sound that he heard that awoke him from a dream of where his brother loved him without a doubt. He heard Stan curse as he moved around to see in the darkness was his twin. He wanted to lift himself up to see if he can ask Stan what happened and why he left all of a sudden but something in his mind told him to stay down and see what happens. His brother check the top bunk, presumably to see if he was there. Stan then duck down to his bed. Ford was about to ask what’s wrong when a hand felt his stomach. 

He would’ve gasped, had something inside him told him to play dead, and see where this would lead to. Ford would have snorted, ‘lead to’? This was his brother, for god’s sake, his perfectly straight, not-into-incest, perfect charming brother. There was no way, he would ever do the things that Ford would want him to do, there was no--

Then Stan moved him to be facing up upwards, he wanted squeak, give some sign that he was awake but his body didn’t want to. He could’ve sworn that his brother would clearly see him blushing, if not from the darkness, at his next move. Stan climbed on top on him. Ford’s heart started to beat loudly. 

“Why are you doing this to me, just now poindexter? Why are you just now making my heart beat go faster than ever?”, whispered Stan in Ford’s ear. Oh- Oh god, this is, this is a dream right? Yea it, had to be a dream, in amazingly realistic dream. He’s gonna wake up any time now and Stan will asked what his wet dream was about, Linda Crawford or Rachel Adams? 

Stan then turned to Ford’s face, he was so close that Ford could feel Stan’s breath on his face. God this dream was so real it hurts so much. Stan must’ve closed his eyes and slightly puckered his lips, this was Ford’s fantasy. His brother just realizing his feelings for him and wanting so desperately to be something else than brothers, to be lovers. Then he felt two slightly chapped but so soft lips on his. Ford heart felt like exploding suddenly. This felt so real, he immediately melted in the kiss.

Stan was about pull away but Ford wasn’t having any of that in this wonderful dream. He pulled this delusion of his younger brother close again and kissed him. Stan seem to stiffen but gave in anyway. They kissed again and again, soon it was tongues clashing against each other as the two brothers began moaning out of pleasure. Ford tighten his grip on Stan’s neck as Stan pressed his hands harder on his hips. Ford felt hot, really hot. Stan must’ve too because he began to remove his shirt. Ford started doing the same for himself. 

Stan stopped kissing him, only for him to start kissing his neck. Ford gasped out of surprise and pleasure as Stan carefully bit and sucked his neck. He wanted Stan to leave the largest hickies on his neck, so everyone can see who he belong to. So that everyone can see that he was Stan’s and Stan’s alone. Then he felt Stan bite the right place because he began to see stars. 

“S-stan.” Ford said with the full intention that saying his brother’s name with a voice the was only full of love. Then he heard Stan gasp and remove himself from Ford’s neck. 

“O-oh my god! What the actually fuck?!!” Shouted Stan as he hit himself with the top part of the bunk.  
“Ow!” He shouted as got up and left the bed. Ford frowned, this dream was going so well. 

“Hey, uh you okay Stan?” He asked as lifted an eyebrow. He knew Stan couldn’t be hurt because this was his dream, and this is not real Stan, who would never do what they just did. 

“No Ford, I’m not okay! I don’t just break up with my girlfriend then get the hots for my brother, my own twin brother! Fuck! What the hell is wrong me?! And why the fuck are you so okay with this?! Your own brother just made out with you!” Stan said. Ford sighed, of course his own insecurities would manifest in his own fantasy. 

“Okay, if it’s sucked that bad, then let me just wake up then.” Ford said as he blinked and opened his eyes to see a confused and shocked Stan. Ford frowned and then tried to pinch himself but it didn’t work. He suddenly came to the realization that this wasn’t a dream and that he just made out with his twin brother. He blushed red, throughout his body and quickly jumped into Stan’s bed and cover himself in the blankets.  
“I-I’m sorry!!” He half yelled, after all their parents were asleep. 

“H-hey, why are you sorry? I started this…” Stan said in a guilty voice. 

“But I continued it, didn’t I” Ford countered, he was, at no chance, making Stan feel like this was all his fault. 

“Y-yea, but you probably were thinking of Linda Crawford or Janet Franks while… making out” Stan said in a pained voice. Ford could hear the rejection in his voice, he knew because at many points, he felt the same pain of someone you love thinking about another person. Ford couldn’t stand it! He jumped from the covers and from the bed. He made his way to Stan, who looked shocked, and placed a deep kiss on him. Stan had wide eyes and gasped in the kiss but soon melted into and fought Ford for dominance. Ford moaned into the kiss and submitted to Stan.

Of course, like any other human being, they needed air. They parted lips and a small trail of saliva followed. Stan woke from their lust haze and blushed. Ford followed soon and blushed a tenfold. 

“I-I-I wasn’t t-thinking about any girl o-or guy when making o-out, I was thinking about y-you..” Ford confessed. Stan’s small blushed turned brighter.

“Oh..” he said as he rubbed his elbow awkwardly. Ford frowned a bit, and took a huge breath. There was no use hiding what they both now know. 

“I’m in love with you Stan.” he said a strong voice. Stan looked shocked but didn’t say anything.  
“I’ve been in love with you for so long… My heart beats frantically at the sight of you! Every time you do something amazing for me, my heart literally feels like exploding! I love you! I love your touch, your smile, your everything! Heck even as children.. I even… even had these stupid illusions about us getting married! Heck, I still do! I-I-I always thought that telling you would be the worst thing ever, and maybe it is, but I feel… I feel…” Ford said as he looked at Stan, who looked surprised but he still hadn’t said anything. Why would he? His own twin brother admitted that he’s in love with him, who wouldn’t want to turn away and puke. 

Soon his eyes were filled with tears, and he started sobbing. God, he wanted Stan to do something, to punch him, to hurt him, to tell pops about his disgusting feelings in hopes of kicking him out, anything! Then he felt someone pull him into a hug. It was Stan… He was hugging him. Ford was so confused. 

“Hey.. I don’t much about being in love for a lifetime like you do but, if it helps… Love ya too bro.” Stan said in a happy tone voice. It was Stanford’s turn to look shocked. 

“W-What?” He asked in a shocked tone, as he pulled away from the hug. He looked at his brother in the face. Stanley was smiling a soft earnest smile, the one that told Ford that he wasn’t lying. Stanford had never once witness Stan lie with that smile.  
“S-stan… D-do you as a brother or-” he said as Stan grabbed his face and plant a soft kiss on his mouth. Ford’s heart beat was nearly so close to burst, he felt himself smile in the kiss. They separated, Ford was the same look that Stan gave to him. 

“Maybe bro, as a lover.” He said smiling. Stanford couldn’t handle it anymore and then hugged the shocked brother. He was sobbing, but not out of sadness like all those times Stan went on dates with Carla, this time it was a sob of happiness. He pulled away and smiled at Stan brightly. Stan smiled back happily, god this was too good to be true. This is almost as if this was a wonderful dream. 

So he understood Stan’s barking laugh when he asked if this was a dream again.


	4. Choices and final decisions

He remembered the choices that led to their ruin

For once in his life, Stanford Filbrick Pines felt whole. He felt better than ok! He now had the one person he had always wanted.

After the confession part on Ford happened. Stan’s cheeks were dusted pink and his hands began to cover his face in embarrassment. 

“Oh god, is it my turn to confess how I fell in love with you?” He said in embarrassment. 

“Well… I did just pour my heart and soul into my confession soooo…” Ford said in a happy tone. Honestly, he was just happy that Stan loved him back, but he was a bit curious on how Stan had come to love him. 

“Okay! Okay! But first..” He said as he lifted Ford up in bridal style. Ford yelped in surprise as he grabbed Stan’s neck in support himself. He blushed heavily as Stan started kissing his neck. He angled himself so that Stanley could have more room to kiss his neck. Stan put him down in his bed and then joined him. Ford just looked lovingly at his brother. His bright brown eyes, much like his own, the same facial structures except the left cleft on his chin. He cuddle against his brother’s chest, and Stanley wrapped his arms around him, pulling him closer to him. Stanford had to repeat to himself that this was real, that he was really wasn’t a dream, that his brother really did love him back. He sighed a happy full sigh as he cuddled even closer. 

“I guess the moment I fell for you was earlier after Carla broke up with me..” Stan said. Ford blinked in surprise but didn’t say anything.   
“My heart was broken, only to be beating even faster than at the sight of you smiling at me. It was fast and weird, but it… felt better then when I was with Carla.” He confessed. Ford blushed even harder.   
“But hey, that’s love for ya.” Stan said as he cuddled even closer to his brother. Ford blushed and sighed. God, he really wasn’t dreaming, this was really happening. They were in love with each other. They loved one another.   
Stan hugged him tighter before whispering, “Night Ford”. Then his brother slumped into sleep. Ford smiled a loving smile. 

“Night Stan..” Ford whispered as he kissed his brother’s forehead. He soon fell asleep with a tiny smile on his face. 

He loved his new life, his new life with Stan. He often woke up with a kiss on the cheek or mouth. He would smile lovingly at his brother before returning the kiss. They spent their time going on the beach, the pier and many dating places, even though they say that they just wanted to spend more time with one another. Stan explained that the new marks on his necks were from a new girlfriend, Ford explained they were bites of some kind of rare insect that he was positive people didn’t know. But they believe him anyways, who could believe a nerd like him getting it on with girl. 

They would work the Stan ‘o War and laid down on the sand to see the stars afterwards. Well, Stan would, he would always stare at him as if he were more valuable than the stars, maybe even the galaxy himself. Well he is to him. Stan will always be the greatest thing in his life. 

He could now see most of his fantasies suddenly being reachable, sure they weren’t getting married anytime soon, but they would spent the rest of their lives together in the same house and the same bed, they would have a nice domestic life, which Stan without a doubt make a ‘i’m a married man’ joke. They would live far far away from this place, they would live in a nice isolated house or cabin in the woods. Stanford would study, well, science while Stan.. He blinked out his growing fantasy. 

What did Stan want to do with his life? He seen how Stan is at school, so there’s no way he would want to even consider going to college. Stanford knew that no college would accept his brother. Well, that was okay… Yea it was. There were many jobs that don’t require a college education… But what would Stan want? Stanford knew that he was going to college, but… What if it’s far? What if it’s in the across the country? He reasoned that Stan would go with him… 

But what if Stan wanted something else. What if he had found a new way at life but without Stanford in it? Stanford, as much he hates it, knows that deep down inside Stanley was a family man. He’ll wanted kids that Stanford obviously can’t bear.

And if that wasn’t the case (which he doubted), well what about money? Maybe the college might far away, perhaps across the country! The trip would be expensive, no doubt, who would pay for both of them? Pops? No way, he wasn’t the type to hand out money for his sons’ happiness. Then where would they live? Stan wouldn’t be a student so he couldn’t live there with him… What would they do? 

Then he felt somebody wrapping their arms around his neck and put their chin on his head, pinning him in place. He looked up, to see the smiling face of his brother. Then and there he knew, nothing would go wrong as long as they were together, well that was until one day everything went to shit. They got called into the principal, Stan thinking that the principal wanted to be a dick to him, Ford agonizing if they got caught making out in the boy’s bathroom. They got there only to find that they only wanted him. Stan shrugged and rolled his eyes as he took a seat in the office. 

Ford entered to find his parents there, both looking confused, while at least ma did. If anything his father seemed mad that he’s here. The principal soon explained the reason why they’re here, he told Stanford all about West Coast Tech. He only dreamt about that school, now he had a chance to go! They just wanted him to present his science project, then if he impressed them then he would get a full scholarship there. He heard his parents gasp, his father was no longer annoyed, in fact he even stated that he’s impressed. But then his mother looked worried. 

“What about our free spirit Stanley? She asked in a worried tone. She was right, what about Stanley? What was going to happen to him? Then all of a sudden he wanted nothing more than to go out and hug his brother. For the first time in his life, he didn’t know what to do.

“That loser? Well there’s a nice taffy shop in the boardwalk that needs someone to scrape the barnacles off of it. But don’t worry at least you’ll have a son in New Jersey.” the principal said. At that moment Stanford wanted nothing more than to flip the desk and tell the principal the many wonderful things Stan is and does. He wanted to tell the principal to take the pamphlet and shove it up his ass. 

But he couldn’t do anything, all he could do is stand up with his parents and leave. He turned his head to see Stanley who looked shocked and sad. He didn’t know why would he look when it’s him that’s got to deal this situation. He and Stan went back together in class in silence. 

He wanted to stay with Stan like he promised himself if ever had the chance. But that was pretty selfish of him… he could make millions if he studied in that school. Not only would he make his father proud, he could make a better life for them. A better life for Stanley.

He imagined himself in a nice boat with his brother. While his family had the million of dollars he made out of research, he had a small fishing boat with stan on aboard. His brother smile that smile that made him fall in love with him so many years ago. He worked hard and now their family was happy and Stan was happy. 

Heck, Stan probably found a small country where where incest is completely legal and they could get married. 

Yea, now that he was thinking about it, it could work. Of course after college, Stan could join him and then after they became millionaires, they would buy a small boat and go around world finding treasure. The thought of that made him smile widely. He now had a new dream, and the price of only a few years apart from his twin. Sure the price is a bit too high but it’ll be worth it in the end. He would tell stan his plan, after he would get accepted to West Coast Tech.


End file.
